


The Pizza Man and The Babysitter

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doggy Style, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, bottom!Castiel, oh well, oops there was no rear slapping, the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, then why does he keep slapping her rear?" -Castiel (Takes places during Season 9 episode, "Heaven Can't Wait", in which Cas is a babysitter. Hmm...interesting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man and The Babysitter

Castiel had just laid baby Tanya in her crib when he heard the front door open and close downstairs. He hoped silently that it was Dean coming back from disposing of Ephraim's vessel and not Nora.

“Cas? Where you at?"

Thankfully, his prayers were answered. _Thank you, Father,_  Castiel thought as he descended the staircase and joined the hunter in the living room.

“Got the place cleaned up, I see," Dean mentioned, looking around the immaculate living space. There was no trace of blood or scattered ornaments to be seen. Luckily nothing had been too badly damaged in their encounter with the crazed rit zien. “And not even with your angel mojo." Dean turned to his ex-celestial friend and grinned proudly. “Not bad, Mary Poppins. Merry Maids could definitely learn a thing or two from you."

Cas didn't understand the references, but he inferred that he was being complemented. “Thank you, Dean. I just put Tanya to sleep. I gave her a small dose of acetaminophen for the fever-it was Sam's suggestion," he supplied at Dean's questioning gaze. Suddenly, a delectable smell tickled his distractible, all too human scent detectors. Cas's stomach gurgled as his gaze fell on the flat, square box sitting on the coffee table.

Dean laughed, low and rough, at the sound of Castiel's stomach rumbling. “Yeah, stopped by a Pizza Hut on the way back. Felt a little low on fuel-thought you might too. Figured it'd be a nice change from gas station hot dogs."

“That's very considerate of you, Dean. Thank you." Cas sank down onto the couch, eagerly opening the box and pulling himself out a slice.

“Uh, careful, it's probably-!" Dean tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Cas cried out with pain as the hot melted mozzarella seared his sensitive tongue. Had he been an angel, it wouldn't have bothered him, but then again, if he were an angel, he wouldn't need to eat in the first place.

“Here. This'll help." Dean handed Cas one of the beers he'd also picked up on the way.

“Thank you," Cas muttered. He pressed his tongue against the cool, sweating side of the glass bottle. The drops of condensation forming there soothed the burn and Cas sighed with relief.

Dean laughed at the sight and opened Cas's beer for him. “First rule of pizza-it'll either burn your tongue, or it'll be too cold to eat."

Cas sighed. “I'll never understand all these human rules. So many of them go unspoken."

Dean gently patted his shoulder. “You'll get there, Cas. Eventually."

They sat there for a while, nibbling on pizza and sipping their beers, when slowly something occurred to Castiel. “Dean...this is just like that film I watched that one time."

“Which one?" Dean asked.

“The one where the pizza man brings over a pizza to the babysitter, and then they have intercourse."

Dean coughed on his beer, he was laughing so hard. “Oh really?" he asked, chuckling. “Say, Cas...what time is your boss supposed to get back?"

“Nora said she'd be home at ten o'clock."

Dean checked his phone. It was 9:10. Plenty of time. “So, Cas...what'd the pizza man and the babysitter do after they ate the pizza?"

“Actually, they never ate the pizza. The babysitter just answered the door and began unbuttoning her blouse-"

“Kinda like this?" Dean began undoing the buttons of Castiel's shirt.

Cas swallowed. “Well...yes, actually. Then she took her shirt off invited the pizza man inside the house. Then they sat on the couch together." Dean pushed Cas's shirt off of his shoulders and pulled him onto his lap.

“Yeah? Then what happened?" Dean prompted.

“Well...then the pizza man began touching the babysitter's breasts-" Dean ran his hands lightly up Cas's chest and brushed the pads of his thumbs over his dark nipples. Cas shivered.

“And then?" Dean whispered huskily.

Cas was covered in goose bumps. “Then the babysitter and the pizza man started kiss-" Cas didn't get to finish. Dean's mouth was already on his, strong and demanding. Cas moaned softly into the kiss. When Dean poked at his lips with his tongue, Cas didn't hesitate to open up to him.

“Then what did they do?" Dean whispered between kisses. 

“Well, the babysitter took the pizza man's shirt off..." Castiel trembled as he pushed the flannel button up off of Dean's shoulders, then pulled his tee shirt off over his head. “And then the babysitter fondled the pizza man's-"

“Oh, God, Cas," Dean groaned as Cas rubbed his palm against the growing bulge in his jeans. “And did the pizza man maybe do something like this?" Dean wrapped his lips around one of Castiel's nipples, flicking it with his tongue, then nipping it sharply.

“Dean," gasped Cas, as a spasm of arousal traveled down to his groin, enlarged and straining against his zipper. They had not had the opportunity to make love since Castiel lost his grace, since the fall of the angels. Sex was so different in a human body. It wasn't quite the soul bonding activity it once was, and he certainly didn't have the stamina his angel body had possessed, but this basic human flesh now felt everything ten times more, and the pure physicalness of it made it special in a different sense. “Dean, I...oh-" He cursed in Enochian and dropped down all the way onto Dean's lap and began grinding against him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Cas," hissed Dean. His nails dug into Castiel's back, and he pressed kisses to Cas's neck and shoulder. “Baby...oh, God, that feels good...baby...lemme fuck you...please...wanna fuck you so bad..."

Castiel lay down on his back on the couch, pulling his pizza man on top of him, kissing him deeply. Dean grinned down at him excitedly, his hands grasping for Cas's fly.

“Wait!" said Cas. Dean looked at him in disbelief, his green eyes desperate and pleading and oh, if that didn't get Castiel hard. “This is not the position they were in in the film."

“Then what did they do?" Dean said urgently, his cock throbbing.

Cas's voice, thick with desire, barely rose above a whisper. “The pizza man took the babysitter...while she was bent over the back of the couch."

Dean licked his lips. Suddenly Cas found himself standing behind the sofa, slightly angled over its back. Dean was pulling down his pants and dropping them to his ankles. “What can we use?" he whispered.

Cas frantically looked around. He spotted a pink and yellow tube sitting on a table. It must have been Nora's hand lotion. “What about that?"

Dean laughed a little, grabbed the lotion, and squirted a dollop into the palm of his hand. Castiel could smell the cream’s fragrance-it smelled like passionfruit. Dean rubbed it around on his hands then slicked his fingers in it.

“Get ready, baby,” said Dean, and Castiel felt Dean’s index finger push at the tight muscle of his anus, then lodge itself inside him, pushing slowly into him.

Cas whimpered as Dean slipped in another finger and carefully stretched him open. “I know, baby, I know,” Dean murmured.

But it didn’t hurt (well, not much). It felt good. Dean’s probing fingers pushed far up inside him and touched something solid, that had the fallen angel’s back arching, his mouth moving in a silent O.

“Damn, if you don’t look hot like this, all bent over and exposed-” Dean said, his voice thick with arousal.

“Dean,” choked Cas, as Dean added a third finger, stretching him open even more. “N-need you right now.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean whispered. He slowly removed his phalanges, drawing out another sexy, desperate noise from his angel. Castiel swallowed hard when he heard Dean unzip his jeans. His cock was twitchingly hard, leaking fluid onto the faux-velvet of Nora’s couch.

“I gotcha, baby, I gotcha.” Dean was slicking up his cock with the lotion. He took a hold of Castiel’s hips and teased his entrance with the thick head of his erection, grinding between the cleft of his ass.

“ _Dean_.” Cas growled in his old Angel-Of-The-Lord voice. “Penetrate me right now, darn it.”

Dean laughed, low and husky. The authoritative tone had been working on him till those last two words. Cas swore occasionally, but usually in Enochian. When he did so in English, however, he usually deferred to elementary school cursing. It was adorable and innocently sexy and undeniably _Cas_. “Alright, baby. Here I go.”

Cas gasped shakily as Dean slowly pushed inside, filling him deeply and completely. “Oh...Dean-”

“That’s it, baby, shhh.” Dean held perfectly still, settled inside Cas’s tight warmth, allowing his angel to become accustomed to the sensation. Of course they’d fucked before, but now Cas was human now (plus he was usually on top) and his body was different. He soothingly ran his hand up and down Cas’s back.

Cas breathed heavily, till he finally relaxed around Dean’s substantial length. “Okay,” he said.

“You good?” Dean said.

“Yes. I am ‘good’. Commence with the love-making, please.”

Dean laughed again and gently began rolling his hips into him, slowly building up a rhythm. He bent over and kissed the nape of Cas’s neck several times. “God, Cas, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned.

“Dean,” Castiel murmured back, clenching around him. Dean moaned at that, drove in with a little force. “Yes!” gasped the fallen angel, his fingers clenching the edge of the couch.

“You like that, huh?” Dean said, pulling out almost all the way and ramming back in. Cas moaned loudly. “Quiet, angel, you’ll wake the baby,” said Dean, continuing to thrust into him. Cas had to bite his bottom lip from making loud noises.

Their rhythm slowly picked up. Dean was steadily fucking Cas, while the angel drove his ass backwards to meet his hunter’s thrusts. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean growled, snapping his hips harder. Cas whined at the fresh spikes of arousal that sparked through him.

“Want you to come for me, Cas,” said Dean roughly, reaching underneath his lover and curling his hand around his straining cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Cas shook underneath him. “Come on, beautiful, come for me, you look so fucking hot right now-”

Cas’s muscles tensed and his whole body stiffened for a second as he arched into the hunter’s expert, exquisite touch, climaxing hard, his ejaculate soiling the back of the couch. “Oh, God, yes, Cas, yes-” panted Dean, slamming into him as he shivered through the aftershocks, then groaned and spilled into him.

Dean languished on top of him, both of them supported by the couch. After a few moments, Cas felt Dean pull his softening cock out of him, then one of the hunter’s hands cupped his cheek and pulled his face aside so he could kiss him, slow and sweet and hot.

“You’re amazing,” Dean whispered.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered back. Dean laughed and stood up, stretching his back muscles, tucking himself away and zipping up his jeans.

Cas gathered his pants and underwear and pulled them up. He eyed the mess he’d made on the couch and grimaced. “Oh no. Look what I did,” he groaned.

Dean chuckled again. “Come on. Let’s get some paper towels from the kitchen. I’ll show you how to clean up come before your boss comes home.”


End file.
